


Legolas x Clara (OFC) – Mirkwood Dinner {ONE-SHOT}

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Our plans never work because the first thing you say is ‘I’m the daughter of Sauron’.” Elrond reminded her.</p><p>Clara hates deception to the core and to think that her father-figures, Lord Elrond and Gandalf, are trying to set her up with the Woodland King's son is just...let's not even go there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas x Clara (OFC) – Mirkwood Dinner {ONE-SHOT}

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I chose to upload because it's so light and sweet.
> 
> A little insight to Clara's backstory:  
> Her mother was an elf of Rivendell and was seduced by Sauron many ages ago. Before Sauron was vanquished, he murdered Clara's mother but his child was protected by the White Council. Clara was trusted with the truth of her heritage and currently runs a muck in Rivendell. 
> 
> Insight to personality:  
> Clara is carefree, exceptionally beautiful, and often hot-headed. She has a deep love for knowledge and has the potential to be lethal. To wrap her up in a nutshell - she is everything I wish I could be (and this includes being an elf!)
> 
> Mistakes are all my own - so apologies they show up :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it xx
> 
> [I do not own The Lord of the Rings but the OFC is mine...my own...my precious!]

Clara followed Lord Elrond on the bridge to the Woodland Palace. She had never met the Elven King and was nervous about how other Elves would react to her past. 

“Clara, please remember to smile.” Elrond told her. Clara looked around at the guards,

“I shouldn’t even be here.” She replied. Elrond looked at her,

“Gandalf had to leave urgently, am I not good enough to cover for him?” he wondered with a smile. Clara turned to him, worried that she had offended the Lord of Elves,

“That’s not what I meant. It’s just that I don’t want to be sent to the cells.” She answered. Elrond squinted at her,

“Why would you be sent to the cells?” he asked. Clara sighed,

“It’s how people react when they know who your father is.” She said. Elrond laughed at Clara,

“I promise that we will not talk about any of that tonight.” He told her, “Although, that is not why I’m glad you came.” Clara was puzzled for a quick second and then looked at what she was wearing,

“Not again!” she groaned, “I knew there was a reason behind this dress. Is Gandalf even busy tonight?” she asked. Clara was wearing a beautifully fashioned dress and they were attending dinner with the Woodland Elves. She was furious because Gandalf and Elrond have been, as of late, trying to set her up with young Elvish boys, much to her distaste and tonight was no exception. Elrond tried to stop her from ruining her outfit,

“Clara, behave. Listen, Legolas is the King’s son…” he began to explain,

“Oh, great…!” Clara muttered sarcastically, “This just gets better…” 

“He is a wonderful person and there is chance that he could like you.” Elrond finished, ignoring Clara’s comments. Clara looked at him,

“My Lord Elrond, I know that you and Gandalf mean well for me, and it’s very sweet, but this is going to end up like the rest.” She said kindly. Elrond frowned at her,

“Our plans never work because the first thing you say is ‘I’m the daughter of Sauron’.” He reminded her. Clara scoffed at him,

“Our plans? Why say ‘our’ if it’s just the two of you…?” her eyes widened, “Who else is with you?” she demanded. Elrond shrugged his shoulders,

“Look, Lady Galadriel thought that this would be a good opportunity for you.” He confessed. Clara groaned,

“Why is this whole world against me?” she wondered to herself aloud. Elrond looked at her,

“Clara, promise me that you will make an effort to talk to the Prince and not frighten him.” He said. Clara shook her head,

“I’m sorry but I won’t lie to him.” She said. Elrond nodded,

“Very well, but choose your moment carefully.” He warned kindly. 

***

Clara and Elrond were led up to the throne of King Thranduil, where the King was waiting at the bottom with his son. Elrond and Thranduil were pleased to see one another,

“It has been a long time.” Elrond said happily. Thranduil nodded,

“Indeed, my friend, but I am pleased that you’ve come.” He agreed. Thranduil looked to his side,

“You remember Legolas, don’t you?” He wondered. Legolas bowed politely,

“It is a privilege to have you as our guest Lord Elrond.” He said. Elrond nodded and brought Clara forward,

“This is Clara; she is very dear to the White Council and is cared for by the Istari.” He introduced. Legolas was taken by her beauty and kind smile. Clara gave a curtsy to Thranduil and Legolas kissed her hand,

“My lady.” He said. Clara didn’t want him to think she was beautiful or perfect so she chose her moment,

“My father is…” she began but didn’t know how to end it, “He’s, um… my father…” she mumbled. Legolas looked at her curiously and Clara couldn’t take her eyes off him,

“My father, Gandalf The Grey sends his well wishes.” She said and snapped out of the mind freeze she was in. Elrond looked at Clara and smiled as she walked back to him. Thranduil, weary of the glances that were exchanged between his son and Clara, smiled,

“The guards will show you to your rooms for the night. Join us in the Great Halls above when you’re ready.” He told Elrond. Clara bowed once again to Thranduil before she and Elrond left. When the guards had left them, Elrond looked at Clara,

“What happened?” he wondered. Clara looked at him as she set out her bed,

“I don’t know.” she answered. Lord Elrond laughed softly,

“Good, now we shouldn’t keep them waiting for dinner.” He said.


End file.
